tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Animals
In October of 2013, the final animal of the teir 2 collection has arrived: Heroic Animals. In June of 2017 the Heroic Animals are still considered as Special Animals but don't have skills anymore. These skills are now purchasable in the Shop under the category SP and the Thunder icon. If you still want to know what skills a Heroic Animal had before they turned skillless view the Heroic Animal list which is at the end of the article. As Heroic Animals are now skillless they have a normal level, just like any other animal. Every Heroic Animal now only needs 11 Love Points to be full of Love. A huge THANK YOU to JohnnySilver for the screenshots. 'Special Animals' In October of 2013, Tiny Farm introduced Heroic Animals to the standard animal families. This completes the Tier 2 Collection for standard animals like Sheep, Chicken, Pig, Cow and Bighorn sheep. The Heroic animals came with special skills that aide you in your quest to become the ultimate farmer, or are they? Now they're skillless. These animals are arguably the most difficult critters around. They need lots of Love Points. 'I Need a Hero' You can obtain them from your farm or from a friend's farm. They are considered Special Animals 'Calling Heroes to Your Farm' To request a Heroic animal to visit your farm, you must give love to the animals on your farm. A silhouette of a sheep's head is in the lower right-hand corner with a progress bar that fills the Heroic Sheep head it to show how much love you've given. It takes around 35 Love hearts to fill the progress bar. Once the bar is full, the outline will fill into the icon of the Heroic Sheep (See image below). PERK: When your friends visit your farm and give love to your animals, this also counts towards filling the progress bar below the silhouette. Once the icon is filled a message will pop up, telling you that a new animal is here and asking you if you want to check the animal that arrived. The animal will be chosen randomly. Now you can directly see if you got an Heroic Animal or not as Heroic Animals now have a Special icon. WARNING: Once it is filled 3 hour timer will start. If the animal is not tamed in the three hours, it returns to the "forest". Your icon will tell you that it is expired. To start the meter over again you need to tap it. 'Taming Heroic Animals' Once you have an animal, a meter to the right of the animal who is visiting shows how much of a chance you have of taming the animal. Depending on the type of animal, you start with various percentages. White sheep, for example, started at 60%, brown at 40%, black at 20%, and talking at 10%. Heroic animals all start with the meter at 0%. To raise the meter, give it Love. You can give it 10 to 20 Love hearts for a chance of taming the animal. Each heart raises the meter 1%. Once you've entered at least 10 hearts the "Tame" button below the meter will be activated. When you are ready, push the button and see what happens! If you get the animal, a new window will appear that congratulates you. If not, another window will appear that says you've failed. If you fail, the meter will retain 1% for every 10 Love hearts you entered. You will need to begin the process of entering hearts again, and then push the "Tame" button to see what happens. If an animal visits your farm that you do not wish to tame, you can send it back. Above the image of the animal is a button that shows a looping arrow. Click it to send the animal back immediately, rather than waiting the three hours. PERK: You can also tame animals on your friends' farms. When you scroll through the list of your friends, you will see a Heroic Sheep's icon if your friend has an animal visiting. You'll have to go to that friend's farm and click on the sheep icon to find out which animal is visiting. Fortunately, if you tame an animal on another's farm, both you and your friend benefit! You will each get the animal, or if you or your friend already have the Heroic animal, you will receive a crown. (Only Heroics will reward with crowns) If you tame a non-Heroic animal the animal will appear in your inventory. 'Heroic Animals' Below is a list of the Heroic animals. Each Heroic has been moved to its own page. Heroic Sheep ~ Heroic Chicken ~ Heroic Pig ~ Heroic Dairy Cow ~ Heroic Bighorn Sheep ~ Heroic Spotted Pig ~ Heroic Leghorn ~ Heroic Cow ~ Heroic Horse ~ Heroic Hampshire ~Heroic Highlander ~ Heroic Long-Tailed Rooster ~ Heroic Bearded Pig ~Heroic Zebra ~ Heroic Boar ~ Heroic Unicorn Category:Animals Category:Heroic Animals